


A Strange Encounter

by starkaryen



Series: Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive Prompts and Challenges [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: #ThePumpkinIsPeople, Cosplay, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Rom-Com Elements, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: Grigg is at his sister's Halloween party in a Kaecilius costume when he has an encounter with someone he wouldn't expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chifuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/gifts), [meduszoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meduszoa/gifts), [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/gifts).



> Ok, this is... most probably highly inaccurate when it comes to Kaecilius, having in mind that I wrote this (and still haven't, as I write this xD) before watching Dr. Strange. So... I don't know. Take it as an AU. Also, it's not a very good fic, but I really wanted to write for this pairing, so here's what I hope will be the first ^^
> 
>  
> 
> This is for my partners in crime, [StaticRaining](https://twitter.com/StaticRaining) ([Chifuyu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Chifuyu/pseuds/Chifuyu) here) and [Meduszoa](https://twitter.com/meduszoa), in the creation and spreading of Strange Book Club.
> 
> Also, the idea for this fic was born in a twitter conversation with Meduszoa and [ravenstag163](https://twitter.com/ravenstag163) ([here](https://twitter.com/mizumohno/status/771006565474308096)), and the wonderful Meduszoa drew a fanart of this ([here](http://meduszoa.tumblr.com/post/149755976813/grigg-would-make-a-great-raccoon#notes) <3) *__*. That's why this is also for you, Andy ♥
> 
> Thanks to Llewcie for the beta, as always!!<3

Cat looked at him up and down, and she raised her eyebrows. Her husband tilted his head, as if the new angle would give him the answer. Their friends seemed as clueless as they were.

“No? Nobody?” Grigg asked.

Cat opened her mouth and shrugged. “Someone from the new Star Wars movies?”

Grigg let his arms fall on his sides as he shook his head.

“No… I’m Kaecilius!” he finally said, pointing a hand at himself. The group of people remained blank, and he sighed. “From Doctor Strange? They even released a movie about it a year ago.”

“Oh yeah, that… wizard guy, right?” one of his sister’s friends asked, and Grigg pursed his lips.

“He’s not- You know what? Yes, the wizard guy,” he said giving up.

“Is that a costume for Halloween, though?” one of the other guys asked, and Grigg started feeling a little bit annoyed, but he still smiled.

“So, nurses and firemen are fine, but not a comic book character?” Grigg asked, and the guy shrugged.

After a dull conversation that returned to the other people’s costumes, Grigg managed to slip away from the group. He took his second beer of the night from the drinks table, and then he wandered across his sister’s house as he had done before until she had called him to the kitchen to introduce him to her friends.

He observed the rest of the people’s costumes; he saw at least four dressed as zombies with different degrees of decay and nudity, two vampires, at least five skeletons and a sort of pirate that was also a kind of zombie. And of course, the nurses and firemen he had seen at arriving to the party.

He walked into the living room, the sliding doors open to the garden and pool, where there were more people gathered, since it was nice outside. Grigg stood in the center of the room, sipping his bottle beer and observing everyone… when he suddenly caught a brown blur out of the corner of his eye. He turned again to the sliding doors, and he saw someone dressed in brownish and yellowish colors among the sea of black and white zombies. He craned his neck and stood on tiptoe to try to see above people’s heads, but only managed to see a flash of hair – gray hair.

Grigg didn’t even register his own feet moving until he was passing from the living room to the dining room, converted for the party into a spacious room without the table and chairs that were usually there. Grigg dodged a couple of people, and finally, he reached the man he had been chasing through the rooms. He was only a bit taller than him, but with broader shoulders and back. His hair – because Grigg was almost positive that that wasn’t a wig – was perfect for the costume; long, gray hair combed back in a sort of detailed ponytail tied at three different places. Grigg looked down at his actual costume and smiled even before raising his hand and tapping timidly the man’s shoulder. He turned around alarmed, but Grigg’s smile widened at seeing the man’s face.

“I… can’t believe this.”

The man narrowed his eyes as he frowned, and Grigg let out a chuckle as he pointed at himself. The other’s eyes traveled from Grigg’s face, down to his body, and back to his eyes, and Grigg knew what he was seeing: they were dressed almost identically.

“What is the meaning of this?” the man asked, his voice deep and slightly hoarse.

“I know, right?” Grigg said, still smiling. “What are the chances that we _both_ dressed as Kaecilius for Halloween… and ended up in the same party? My sister isn’t gonna believe this.”

The other man’s upper lip curled in a sort of grimace, but Grigg was too focused on the man’s eyes. The make up around them seemed almost alive, and Grigg had to blink a couple of times to be able to focus back on the man.

“How did you manage the effect around your eyes? It seems _so_ real…”

“Pardon me?” the other asked, lowering his voice.

“Well. I mean, I obviously don’t expect you to tell me how you did every single thing on your costume, but it’s just… it’s amazing!”

The man raised an eyebrow, and he looked him up and down again. When his inspection ended, he leaned a little closer to him.

“Are you imitating me, mortal?” the _other_ Kaecilius said, and Grigg frowned, but he was still smiling, amused.

“Mortal? You are _really_ into character, aren’t you?”

“Into…?” he started asking, but then he gave him a crooked smile and shook his head. “I don’t have time for this.”

The second Kaecilius turned around and started pushing people out of the way. Grigg didn’t even have to think to propel himself forwards. He left the beer bottle in one of the tables and then went after the man. When he managed to reach him again, Grigg touched the man’s forearm, and that made him spin around instantly, facing Grigg again. He had to stop and take a step back, because they were standing so very close to each other. Just then Grigg realized they had gone out of the house, only a couple of people going in and out of the main entry.

“I’m sorry to bother you but… Seriously, your costume _is_ amazing. I just wanted you to know.”

The other Kaecilius stayed still for a few seconds, and suddenly his expression softened as he tilted his head and nodded once.

“Fine. Thank you.”

“What’s your name? I’m Grigg. Grigg Harris,” he said, offering him his hand between them.

The man looked at his hand for a second and finally took it in a careful touch. Grigg almost jumped backwards, or forwards, he wasn’t sure; the man’s hand was warm, but it was also _tickling_. It was as if he had gotten a shock from his hand, but it didn’t hurt, nor it was unpleasant; exactly the opposite. Grigg’s heart jumped inside his chest, racing as the man didn’t release his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Grigg Harris. Could I ask you something?” he asked, and Grigg nodded immediately.

He noticed how the man’s tone of voice had softened, too, almost reduced to a whisper.

“Stephen Strange. Have you seen him?”

“ _Doctor_ Strange?” Grigg managed to ask with the part of his brain that wasn’t busy focused on the feeling of the man’s hand in his. “No, sorry. Today I’ve only seen Bruce Banner.”

The other Kaecilius released his hand and stayed very still. And just when Grigg was about to apologize for his bad joke, he suddenly grabbed a handful of Grigg’s costume at his chest and pushed him back against the near wall of the house, strongly but not hurting him.

“Don’t test me, mortal. I will not stand this mockery, not even from a pretty face like yours.”

Grigg arched an eyebrow and smirked, even if the man was _so_ serious he was starting to believe he was really angry and not acting.

“Pretty face, huh?” he asked.

The man suddenly blushed, his accented cheekbones flushing for a moment around the purple and silver make-up. He leaned a little back, probably realizing how close he was to Grigg’s face. Grigg simply widened his smile.

The situation was _so_ strange, but for some reason Grigg only felt amused by the man’s weirdness. His eyes drifted down the other’s face, and he observed the man’s perfectly shaped, bowed and slightly pouty lips. Grigg then felt something he hadn’t since he had broken up with Jocelyn months ago now, and so he wet his lips in a sweep of his tongue as he writhed a little against the wall.

“Maybe this is the beer talking, or maybe it’s the Halloween spirit in the air, but… how _weird_ would it be if I kissed you right now? You know, having in mind that we’re both dressed exactly the same, and that maybe that would break how in character you are? Not to mention that we just met like, what, fifteen minutes ago?”

The man suddenly leaned in, silencing Grigg with his lips in a gentle but firm kiss. Grigg accepted the other’s mouth gladly, throwing both of his arms around his shoulders and pulling him closer, the man’s hand still trapped between both of their chests.

Exactly as it had happened when their hands had touched, Grigg felt a tickling sensation running from their joined mouths down to his chest and to his arms and legs, warmth pooling in his stomach. It was such a weird, heady feeling, that Grigg gasped in between kisses. He heard the man groaning and that only encouraged him, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, sucking on the man’s lower lip and slipping his tongue to search for the other’s.

When they pulled back, he gazed at the man open-mouthed as he tried to catch his breath, and then he laughed. Grigg wondered if the other had felt it too, but judging by his astonished face, he figured the answer would be yes.

“What… was _that_?” Grigg asked, disentangling his arms from around the other’s neck and letting his hands slide down his chest, where he placed them even though he didn’t need the support.

The man shook his head slowly and swallowed. “I have no idea.”

“Well. I think this is probably the best first meeting ever,” Grigg confessed with a chuckle.

Grigg felt the man’s eyes roaming across his face, from his eyes to the lips he had just kissed – in what Grigg thought had been the best first kiss of his entire life, but of course he wasn’t going to say anything -, down to the place where his own hand was still pressed against Grigg’s chest, and back up to his face. When they locked eyes again, Grigg grinned and the man moved back, releasing him. Grigg missed the warmth immediately, but he moved away from the wall trying to contain the need to bring the man closer again.

“I would _really_ like to stay, but… I have something I need to do,” the man said in an apologetic tone.

“Ah, right. You have to find Stephen Strange,” Grigg joked, winking at him.

If he was honest with himself, he was slightly disappointed that the man was leaving. But it wasn’t like they had shared more than the anecdote of wearing the same costume and a kiss. But much to his surprise, the man lifted his hand and cupped Grigg’s face, pressing his palm against his neck and jaw and tracing a curve with a careful brush of his thumb beneath his eyes, over his make up.

“I will… come back and look for you when I’ve fulfilled my mission, Grigg Harris. Someday.”

Grigg frowned at the delicacy of his touch and his enigmatic words, but before he could properly react, the man turned around and started walking out of the front yard and to the road. And when he passed through the gate, Grigg finally propelled himself forwards a few steps into the garden.

“Hey! You didn’t tell me your name,” Grigg said.

The man turned and gave him a genuine smile, and he shrugged a little.

“Call me Kae.”

Grigg opened his mouth to tell him that he meant his _real_ name, but the man turned around again in a swift movement and suddenly vanished. It wasn’t that he had gone away, it was that he was right there, in the middle of the street, and suddenly he simply was not. Grigg blinked and looked around him, but everyone seemed to be inside the house.

“What the…?”

He brought his fingers to his mouth unconsciously, where he brushed two fingers against his lips. He had no idea what had just happened… but this was already, without a doubt, the best Halloween he remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it at least a little! ^^
> 
> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
